Double Life
by locainlove
Summary: ON HIATUS! Inuyasha is a singer by day, and a gang leader by night. What happens when a gang war goes wrong and he lands in a situation he definitely didn't bargain for? The love part is good, but losing his memory is so wrong... InuKag
1. His Double Life

**A/N: I never wrote Inuyasha being a gang leader so here ya have it. Jeez, I write Inu to be in the weirdest sitsuations! Well whatever. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: No I saddly do not own Inuyasha and the crew, Rumiko Takahashi does! But Watch! I will marry into her family and steal them from her! HA! However, my plan will backfire and I'll be sent back to America. _-sigh-_ I never get what I want! Oh and I dont own Good Charlotte! Hilary Duff owns Joel Madden! BUT HE'S HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH ME! HAHA! But that's in my dreams. _-sigh-_ TATA!**

_**Ages: **_

_**Inuyasha - 25**_

_**Shippo - 25**_

_**Miroku - 26**_

_**Kouga - 26**_

_**Sesshoumaru - 28**_

**Double Life**

It was such a hot summer evening for the band Demons Within. And worst of all they had a concert that day. However, the good thing was that there was only one song left. Not too bad, considering that the four male members were sweating like crazy, even if the sun had already set.

All of them even took their shirts off, but that only earned them even more publicity. Not that they cared of course, it was hot, and like Nelly's song goes: _Its gettin hot in here, so take off all your clothes_. The guys just responded with: _I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off._

There had to be about a thousand fans in the beach in East Tokyo. Yes, the concert was being held in the beach. It took all that the Demons Within had to not jump off the stage and dive into the crisp cold waters of the Pacific. There was no cool breeze in the air, it was rather dry than anything else. That totally killed the poor band members.

All the fans were cheering, whistling, screaming, etc., the bands didn't know what the hell some of them were doing, while the guys caught their breath to continue the concert.

"I guess we're nearing the end of the concert..." The lead singer and electric guitarist of the Demons Within, Inuyasha, said into the mic. He sounded very happy, his eyes that held a perfect mix of gray and violet purple shining in relief. He raked a hand through his ebony bangs and looked back to his band members and best friends.

The crowd awed sadly and a lot of them booed. Inuyasha grinned and waited for his friend to say his line.

"But we have one more song for you guys!" The drummer of the band, a dark red headed and emerald eyed kitsune, Shippo, shouted in his mic. He did a drum roll and the crowd cheered again. Shippo nodded to Inuyasha and then nodded to a guitarist that was to his left. The guitarist had short black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck and amiable, albeit perverted violet blue eyes.

"The best is always for last so..." The guitarist, Miroku, started but trailed off to let the bass guiatrist of the band, Kouga, say the rest. The black haired demon who had his hair tied up into a high pony tail and piercing sky blue eyes nodded to Miroku and faced his mic.

"Give it up for In This World!" Kouga shouted into his mic while Shippo did another drum roll. The four guys nodded to eachother and Miroku and Shippo started the song on their instruments, their heads downcast. Inuyasha and Kouga soon joined in after five seconds, their heads downcast also. Soon, Miroku and Kouga looked up in order to sing their verses.

_**Miroku**: In this world all of our sins are simple,_

_We choose death over innocent life._

_**Kouga:** And in this world it's not our money thats evil,_

_Its the ones who choose it over life._

_**Miroku:** And in my heart I cannot believe in this murder,_

_And I will not be fed by the lies._

_**Kouga:** Or the life that's created just to be murdered,_

_It's murder._

Miroku and Kouga once again had their heads downcast and waited for the lead singer to sing his long part. Inuyasha slowly looked up while singing his part of the song, his eyes taking on a murderous and evil glint. He even smirked devishly, people who looked at him would have thought that he was a murderer or something.

How close to the truth those people truly were...

But it was the way he was singing it that really got the crowd rowdy. Inuyasha was singing in a really soft but dangerous voice, nothing like his gruff singing. No one had ever heard him sing in such a voice, even his band mates were kind of surprised.

The crowd cheered louder because of this, some girls fainting at the sexy look and voice.

_**Inuyasha: **No matter how hard they try, _

_And no matter how loud they cry,_

_They cant buy their way into heaven._

_No matter how hard they try,_

_And no matter how high they climb up the ladder,_

_They wont reach up into heaven._

For the next part Inuyasha took on a serious façade. He also looked kind of pleading in the second part of the lyrics.

_**Inuyasha:** And they cant see the innocent lives,_

_The pointless suffering._

_And in my heart I wanna undo all this murder,_

_And give back the innocent lives, _

_Open cages and stop their luxurious murder,_

_It's murder._

For a second Inuyasha had his head downcast, but slowly brought it up like last time, still having the same evil look on his face. He was really good at making girls faint.

_**Inuyasha: **No matter how hard they try, _

_And no matter how loud they cry,_

_They cant buy their way into heaven._

_No matter how hard they try,_

_And no matter how high they climb up the ladder,_

_They wont reach up into heaven._

After Inuyasha sang the chorus of the song, the three guitarists stood in a line a few feet away from eachother. Their heads were downcast (this song demanded so many downcast heads) while they played their guitars.

When Shippo's part started, the three guys dropped to the floor and did strange moves with their guitars. Soon Inuyasha sang the chorus, slowly standing up, while Shippo was singing the second part of the bridge of the song, making something akin to a harmony.

_**Shippo: **Murder,_

_Innocent life,_

_Innocent blood,_

_What have we done? _

_(No mercy ,_

_For beauitful life,_

_Money for blood,_

_Is murder)_

_**Inuyasha: **No matter how hard they try, _

_And no matter how loud they cry,_

_They cant buy their way into heaven._

_No matter how hard they try,_

_And no matter how high they climb up the ladder,_

_They wont reach up into heaven._

_No matter how hard they try, _

_And no matter how loud they cry,_

_They cant buy their way into heaven._

_No matter how hard they try,_

_And no matter how high they climb up the ladder,_

_They wont reach up into heaven,_

_Heaven..._

_Heaven..._

The singing part of the song was done but the guys still had some more weird dance/guitar moves. The three guys, who were still in a line, dropped to one knee while Shippo just downcasted his head.

After a half minute, the song got even more upbeat and the guys were doing all sorts of crazy stuff. Shippo was drumming like a mad man and the three guys were each doing their own wacky things, ending up in odd places of the platform they were on.

At the final note of the song the guys sharply looked towards the fans in the sexiest looks that they could muster. Lets say that more than half of the girls in the concert fainted.

The song ended and the crowd was still cheering. The four guys looked around at the crowd and sighed in great relief that the concert was finally over. Now they could go home and do whatever the hell they wanted. Maybe...

"Well guys, the concert's over." Kouga sighed into his microphone, feinging to be sad. In reality he was as happy as a guy that was in love.

"Aww, that's too bad..." Shippo said sarcastically to his band mates and the fans.

"Whatever, I'm happy its over. Now I could sit back and relax." The lead singer said, putting his arms behind his head, semi flexing his really nice pack of abs. Again, more than half of the female population at the concert fainted at the mere sight of him.

"Thanks for coming and be sure to go to our next concert in Kyoto all you lovely ladies!" Miroku yelled out into his mic. The rest of the guys gave him a look and Miroku sighed.

"Fine and all you gentlemen too."

The guys chuckled at Miroku's pout and all of them yelled out Demons Within into their mics. It was a thing they did to mark the end of a concert, and no one questioned their actions. The crowd cheered once more before many of them started to clear around the platform and probably go to a souvenier shop or to the beach.

The Demons Within exited the concert platform with their instruments and shirts on, letting the workers do what they had to do and put away the large amps. The band walked towards their cars except for Shippo who forgot to bring his car. How he did that no one knew.

"See you at head quarters guys." Miroku said and drove off to where ever the heck head quarters was after he put his guitar in his black Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. Kouga nodded, silently saying the same thing, and followed Miroku in his own car, a very dark blue lamborghini Murcièlago Roadster. The only band members left in an enclosed parking lot were Shippo and Inuyasha.

The two friends busied themselves by putting Inuyasha's guitar and Shippo's drums into the trunk of the lead singer's car. After a while, the instruments fit and the two sighed in relief.

"No one's watching right?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone. He flicked his eyes around the parking lot that was so quiet that he could have heard a pin drop in it.

Shippo nodded, also getting serious. "Yeah, no one's allowed in here, not even reporters or even the people who work here."

Inuyasha nodded and took off a silver ring from one of his fingers. In an instant his hair changed from black to an inhuman silvery white and his eyes changed from a mixture of gray and violet purple to a bright exotic golden amber.

The lead singer smirked, showing off one of his pearly white fangs and flexed his cramped claws that were now in the place of regular human nails. His ears also moved from the sides of his head to on top of his head, but in the form of furry white triangular dog ears. He twitched both of them to make sure the transformation was complete. Now he was ready to start his second life: gang leading.

Inuyasha couldn't help but love his life. Of course, it was a little annoying to hide from the cops at night and still have so much publicity in the morning, but he didn't give a damn. He led a double life that he could handle without a problem.

And he loved his title.

The Notorious Gang Tyrant, Inuyasha.

That's what he was and he'll always be that way.

Shippo smirked once the transformation was complete and waited patiently for Inuyasha to change from a blood red shirt to a pitch black button up. He also wore an equally black wife beafer underneath and left all the buttons undone.

"Are you done yet?" The kitsune asked when Inuyasha was just done fixing his shirt. The _supposed_ human looked towards Shippo and showed off both of his fangs in a taunt.

"Now, now Shippo, you know what I could do to you if you dont behave." The kitsune rolled his eyes and huffed.

"What? Are you going to sick the gang on me? Well I'm not scared of them. Besides, you cant hurt me, I'm one of the few trusted members you have."

"We'll see about that." Inuyasha replied getting into the driver's seat of his dark silver Murcièlago LP640. Shippo got into the passenger side of the vehicle and had to wait again for Inuyasha to ready his car. Inuyasha soon turned on his car and quickly sped out of the parking lot, obviously going over the speed limit.

But were there any cops stopping him? Nope.

Once the two were in a private road leading to head quarters and their home, Shippo decided to tell Inuyasha what he had recently heard.

"Guess what I know Inuyasha." Inuyasha glanced at Shippo briefly before putting his eyes back on the secluded road so that he wouldn't get into an accident at the rate he was going.

"What? If it's something involving my life then tell me."

"Course it involves your life! It involves Naraku!" At that name, Inuyasha abruptly hit the brake pedal of the car and sent Shippo flying to the front window. The kitsune took a few minutes to catch his breath before growling menacingly at the dog hanyou beside him.

Yup, Inuyasha was an inu hanyou. To the public, however, he was known as a human. But to all the gangs in Japan, and the police who were after him, he was known as a hanyou.

**_"Damn it Inuyasha! What the hell did you do that for!" _**Shippo bellowed angrily, rubbing his aching head. The hanyou laughed at his friend's anger and continued driving. But his tone was serious and so was his expression when he spoke.

"Stop whinin' Shippo and tell me what about Naraku!" Shippo growled low in his throat but spoke anyways.

"I heard that tonight his gang, Bankotsu's gang, Hakudoshi's gang, and Hiten's gang are going to be in a drug shipment meeting at Pier 118. It's happening at midnight, and there will be people guarding the pier." Inuyasha only smirked because of the information.

Naraku was his sworn enemy. He was the sole cause of his parents' death. How? Because he was the murderer. It was because of Naraku that Inuyasha was what he was. The hanyou wanted revenge, and wasn't going to rest until Naraku's blood was on his claws. His older half brother agreed as well.

"Well my friend, if they're going to have a _party_ and not invite us, then I say we're going to have our _own _and crash _theirs_, dont you think?" Shippo also smirked at this. He just loved crashing _parties. _And not to mention he could try out his new toy. Yup, it was going to be fun.

"Are you going to invite Sesshoumaru to the party?" Shippo asked.

"I have to dont I? If I dont, Sessh will be pissed. And one pissed off Sessh isn't the way to go." Inuyasha chuckled and took out his silver i870 nextel phone. Shippo oggled it and wondered why he still had that stupid green and black i530. Inuyasha speed dialed his older half brother Sesshoumaru and waited until he picked up after 3 rings.

(A/N_: "**bold italic"**_is Inuyasha, _"italic" _is Sesshoumaru.")

_"What is it Inuyasha, I just got home." _A smooth, cool yet firm and slightly angry voice answered on the other line.

Sesshoumaru was the Demons Within's manager much to his dislike, but he, like Inuyasha, had to have a disguise. The reason why Sesshoumaru wasn't at their whole concert today was because he also runs his father's company, Takahashi Corp. However, he was a gang leader as well, his gang being the Battle Royal.

_**"What crawled up your ass and died? But whatever, I need to tell you something important."**_

_"Well? I dont have all day."_

_"**Keh. Naraku's gang, Hakudoshi's gang, Bankotsu's gang, and Hiten's gang are going to a drug shipment at midnight. I'm planning on crashing their party."**_

_"Fine, I'll gather up my gang and be there. Where is it?_

_**"It's at Pier 118. Be there 30 minutes early."**_

_"Dont think you could comand me, but I'll let it slip this time. Until 11:30, _little_ brother."_

**_"Later _big _brother."_**

The two brothers hung up and Inuyasha put away his cell phone. He continued driving the way to head quarters in silence until Shippo felt uncomfortable with it.

"Gods, what's wrong with us? I need some music!" And with that Shippo turned on the radio, and Helena by My Chemical Romance came on some random radio station.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" The kitsune grinned toothily and turned up the volume, the rock music blasting through Inuyasha's surrounding car stereo. The rest of the car ride was spent listening to rock, heavy metal, and anything else that had heavy drumming, bass guitars, electric guitars, and etc.

**A/N: Hey guys! Im actually trying out word pad right now, since I awlays wrote in Notepad. I say its better but I have to get used to it. Anyways I hope you like this story! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**In This World is by...again...Good Charlotte! WOOT!**


	2. Plans, Plans, Plans

**A/N: Read and Review.**

**Ages:**

_**Kirara - 24**_

_**Sango - 24**_

_**Naraku - 30**_

_**Hakudoshi - 24**_

_**Hiten - 26**_

_**Bankotsu - 26**_

**Double Life 2**

After ten minutes of listening to music on the radio, Inuyasha and Shippo finally arrived at the Demons Within villa and head quarters. The villa was sitsuated on a cliff facing a large lake that was surrounded by woods, woods, and even more woods.

No one knew that there was a villa at the edge of a forest, on a cliff, facing a private large lake. This is why Inuyasha's gang, the Demons Within (not the band, the gang is named the same thing), loved it so much. They could do anything they wanted and no one would find out about it.

Inuyasha drove into the underground parking lot and parked in his private parking space. He and Shippo got out of the car and walked towards an elevator near where Inuyasha had parked. Shippo pressed the main floor button and stepped off the elevator along with Inuyasha once they reached the floor. Inuyasha was infront of Shippo as they walked towards the meeting hall.

On their way towards the meeting hall, Inuyasha and Shippo met up with Miroku and Kouga. In reality, Kouga was not part of Inuyasha's gang. He had his own gang, Ookami, but he and his gang liked to hang with the Demons Within gang.

"I want all of you to gather up the gangs. We have something to discuss in the meeting hall." Inuyasha said, not looking back to face his companions. He kept looking forward with a serious expression on his face, not even awknowleding the gang members who greeted him.

"What's going?" Miroku asked as he stopped a few times to inform members of the upcoming meeting. Those members nodded and raced off to tell other members.

"Four words: Naraku, Bankotsu, Hakudoshi, Hiten." Miroku and Kouga's eyes widened and they nodded even though Inuyasha couldn't see them. They understood now why Inuyasha wanted to have the meeting and why he was so serious all of a sudden. When it involved those four people, things got very serious in the villa.

_**-XxX-**_

Three long black haired men and a pale lilac haired man were sitting around a table in a dark room. The lamp on top of them was the only thing that gave them light. The four men seemed to be discussing something that was supposed to be secret because they were talking in hushed voices.

One of them who had his hair tied back into a long braid and had dark sapphire eyes looked between his allies and smirked.

"They know." He said in a tone that seemed amused yet dangerous. The other three smirked and nodded.

"Is everything in order? Are the bombs set?" The other black haired man who had his long greesy hair loose behind his back asked seriously.

"Yes. I made sure of it myself. They wont know what hit them, or should I say, blew them." The last black haired man who had his hair tied into a long braid like the first, but instead a dark sapphire eyes he had demonic ruby eyes with black slitted pupils, laughed evilly.

"It's about time you did something yourself. Always sending your gang to do your job for you, what kind of gang leader are you?" The pale lilac haired man sneered at the ruby eyed man, Hiten, who just growled menacingly.

"I'm the kind that could kick your white ass Hakudoshi!" Hiten yelled, standing up so quickly that his chair fell backwards. Hakudoshi yawned, rolling his lilac eyes in a whatever fashion. Hiten growled even louder and was about strangle Hakudoshi if it weren't for Bankotsu, the other braided haired guy, stopping him.

"Oh be quiet Hiten, Hakudoshi has a point."

"Do you want _your_ ass kicked Bankotsu?"

"Bankotsu, you shouldn't be talking. You send your brothers to all the drug shipment meetings instead of coming yourself." Hakudoshi said pointedly towards the dark sapphire eyed man.

"**Shut up!** You just think that you're all that 'cause you got a fucking girlfriend!"

"**Dont** bring Kanna into this you bastard."

"Stop ignoring me! I'm going to kick **both** your asses now!"

"Gentlemen, calm yourselves and Hiten sit down. We are not here to kick each other's asses, we are here to discuss the plans for tonight." The black haired man that had his hair loose, Naraku, said, his red eyes with strange beady white pupils sending meaningful glares at each of the men. The three guys calmed down and Hiten pulled up his chair and sat down.

"Good. I hope your plan goes well Bankotsu, and Hiten I hope it works. Hakudoshi I'll be needing you to stall so that the bomb could go off." The three men glared at each other but nodded towards Naraku.

Naraku smiled in a sinister way and glanced at the timer in his hands. The time set on it was 3 hours and 40 minutes. With a chuckle, Naraku pressed a red button that was on the timer and the time started decreasing, starting with the milliseconds.

"And so it begins."

**-XxX-**

**_"Could everyone please shut the fuck up! And stop making out over there damn it!" _**A very angry gang leader yelled from his place infront of a podium in a large room. In the meeting room there were two gangs seated in the chairs taking up all the space. Kouga was sitting in a chair behind Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku sitting in chairs next to him. Everyone in the meeting room quieted down and Inuyasha once again spoke.

"Good. Tonight Naraku's, Bankotsu's, Hakudoshi's, and Hiten's gangs are going to a drug shipment meeting at Pier 118. I plan on attacking before midnight. We have the Ookami and the Battle Royal gangs helping us tonight. There will be people guarding the pier and we have to be prepared for anything."

Many people started murmuring to their neighbors at the news and Inuyasha started to get pissed off again. What good was having a gang if they didn't shut up and listen to orders?

**_"Who in the seven fucking hells gave you permission to fucking talk again!"_** The gang members shut up for once, stunned at their leader's loud roar. Inuyasha took a second to compose himself again and tried to talk without anyone talking over him.

"Alright, here's the plan. All the demons in the first two rows are in charge of getting rid of the guards at the Pier. I want you guys to be there at 11:00. Everyone in the next row is in charge of patroling the area while we take care of business with Naraku. Then the last two rows are going to aid us in taking care of any enemy gang members. This is a gang war, take it seriously. If you fail in your jobs and you didn't end up dead, I'll kill you myself. Is that clear?"

There were about 20 people per row, including the Ookami gang, so Inuyasha thought that that was pretty even. Besides, with Sesshoumaru's gang, it was enough to take out 400 enemy gang members...right? He sure hoped so.

Inuyasha looked around the meeting room and only received stunned silence. He smirked widely, showing off both of his fangs to his gang.

"I'm glad you all understand. Now its 9:00. I suggest you go ready your weapons and do whatever the hell you want to do until the time comes. You're all dismissed, get out of my sight."

Everyone in the room scrambled out of their seats and towards the exit. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at how his gang and Kouga's gang acted when they were terrified of their leader. There were people stepping on each other, pushing each other, one of them even bit another demon. Yup, his gang was crazy. But they were a loyal bunch.

Only a few people remained in the meeting hall that wasn't the leader, Shippo, Kouga, or Miroku. In fact, they were two women.

One of them had long creamy hair with black tips that was loose behind her back and demonic red eyes with black slitted pupils like a cat's. Well she was a fire neko demon. The other woman had long dark brown hair that was tied into a high pony tail and dark brown eyes. That one was human, but a strong human demon slayer.

The two were trusted members of Inuyasha's gang and were even his best friends. They had known him since childhood, and knew him well enough to decipher his mood, which was a hard thing to do for people who didn't know him well enough.

The two women stepped up to the platform that the four guys were on and stood infront of them. Inuyasha waited patiently to hear what they were going to say.

"You guys, I have a bad feeling about this." The fire neko, Kirara, said after a few seconds. The demons slayer, Sango, agreed and stepped forward.

"It might as well be a trap. They could have sent word that they were going to a drug shipment meeting, and would have expected us to hear it." Sango stated, trying to make a point. The four guys thought about it and agreed. They didn't know if it were a trap or not but, they had to take risks just in case.

"You might be right, but you know our motto. When there's a chance to get Naraku, we'll take it." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"Yes, and if it is a trap, then we'll be prepared for it. There's nothing to worry about." Miroku reassured. The girls still looked aprehensive but gave in. If things got worse, well, they had guns and knives to help them. But will weapons help them? They didn't know and they wont know until they found out.

"Come on, stop brooding about it! Let's go get something to eat. That concert wiped me out!" Shippo yawned and rubbed his stomach in emphasis.

The group laughed at him and agreed to get something to eat. It was true, the Demons Within were pretty wiped out from the seemingly endless concert. But they had to put up a good fight with Naraku. And so, they needed all the energy they could get. Yet...

"Boss! I dont know how she got here, but a woman's here. She said she needed to talk to you, it's important." A man looking to be in his late twenties with black hair, tanned skin, and sapphire blue eyes. A description that seemed to fit Kouga, except Kouga was darker...and definately more handsome...

Inuyasha looked very surprised at this. "Did she give a name, Jinenji?"

"Yes. She said her name was Kikyou."

_**A/N: sorry it so short! had to end it here, I'm tired! And dont worry peeps, you'll see next chapter the relationship between Kikyou and Inuyasha. No love in any form between them, not in this fic.**_


End file.
